


What Comes this Way?

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [50]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones
Summary: A slight breaking of the fourth wall with IK wondering what fic writers have in store.





	

"Welcome back," Napoleon greeted his partner, as the blond sat down at his desk. "I trust you enjoyed your break and are ready to get back into the swing of things."

"It was wonderfully relaxing at first," Illya replied, "I actually did very little, but then I started thinking about what was awaiting my return."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't normally put much store into such things," the Russian explained. "But, I've had a growing feeling of dread. Like there are people out there who are actively looking forward to hurting me."

Napoleon snorted. "You're just being paranoid, Tovarisch."


End file.
